


The List

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prompt Fic, Stiles Stilinski & Simon Lewis Friendship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: The list is not only in Beacon Hills but there was a new list for New York as well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM Discord 500 words or less for prompt: Quiet
> 
> A/N: Started to see season 4 of teen wolf and this is the result.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument or the Teen Wolf, just the plot.

There was another list, a new list, and Stiles knew some of the names on it, he knew that he should call him, he just hoped that no one would die first.

“The list is spreading.” Stiles told to Lydia.

**Alec Lightwood 10**

**Magnus Bane 8**

**Catarina Loss 4**

**Luke Garroway 4**

**Maia Roberts 3**

**Bat Velasquez 3**

**Jace Herondale 9**

**Lorenzo Rey 6**

**Clary Fairchild 8**

**Isabelle Lightwood 8**

**Raphael Santiago 7**

This was not a good sign for everyone, the supernatural theme was also happening everywhere.

Someone was going to be killed soon, Stiles had an idea and a bet on who would be the first one on the list, unless he would be too late.

It was time to call Simon.

Lydia looked at her friend when he made the call, she could sense that there was something wrong.

“It has already started in New York…” he told her.

“Alec Lightwood is missing, and everyone is looking for him.” Stiles said.

* * *

**New York**

“I might know the ‘why’ of Alec missing, but I don’t know who took him, all Stiles told me, is that we need to hurry before he will be killed.” Simon explained.

“What are you saying?” Izzy asked him, and Simon showed her the message he got which included the list.

“That whatever is happening in Beacon Hill is happening here, some one wants you dead.” Simon replied.

“What is it, Simon?” Jace asked, trying to catch his breath as he could feel his parabatai getting weaker.

“Jace, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked as he noticed the blonde shadowhunter touching his parabatai rune.

“It’s Alec and it’s not good, we need to find him fast.” Jace replied to the warlock.

“I can try to track him.” Magnus suggested.

“Why are you not in the list like the others?” Jace asked him.

“I’m sure that there is a reason, but for now we need to focus on finding our friend, and I hope that Magnus and the other warlocks could help us find Alec.”

* * *

**Somewhere in New York**

They kept telling him that no one will hear him, no matter how much he kept shouting for help, and indeed no one seemed to be coming.

“Be quiet, no one is going to hear you, and you are quite valuable to someone, now I just have to figure out why is that”

“There must be a mistake somewhere, I can’t see why anyone would pay anything for me.” Alec replied to them, not knowing why he was taken in the first place.

“No, I think that we have the right man in here, you are the most valuable catch we ever had, I just have to figure out why before...” The man told him.

“Before? What are you going to do to me?” Alec asked, feeling concern for himself and fear that they might come after the others.

“Kill you, obviously.”


End file.
